


Fleeting touch

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Im way too sappy, drabble?, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine





	Fleeting touch

"Hi Syalla." She smiles and the girl turns to her, her expression scrunched up in mild worry. She didn't stop biting her finger all the while.

"Lady Kamui, so...nice to see you." Her voice falters and Kamui notices. It worries her to hear her like this.

"Is something wrong?" She walks closer to her lover trying to hide the bouquet of flowers she held behind her. The girl hadn't seemed to notice.

"No, please do not worry for me. That's the least I want from you."

Kamui doesn't accept that, she doesn't want to make Syalla uncomfortable but she wants her happy, so she decides to do what she was planning. "If you say so. I hope this might cheer you up since you're so down."

The girl raises an eyebrow when Kamui shows her the flowers, her usually barren eyes going wide. "For me?"

Kamui laughs. "Well of course, we're girlfriends aren't we?"

There's a sad look that returns to the girl's face when she says that, which makes Kamui's own cheerful expression falter. The girl stares at the flowers for a while.

"What are they called? I've never seen them before." Syalla responds and Kamui smiles at the subject change. She pulls her to sit with her by the river as she tells her the names of the flowers native to Nohr.

"Contrary to popular belief, Nohr actually has few places where plants do grow, and they're the most beautiful flowers on this planet. I thought about it so much that my siblings finally obliged to let me travel to the places with these flowers so I could get some for you." She turns her head to the girl to see if she wasn't getting bored, she was usually silent but the tense atmosphere she held meant she wanted to ward off everyone from herself, including Kamui. But Kamui was determined to help her and make her happy, because she wanted them both to be happy together.

"Did you like them?" She asks curiously as the girl's eyes focus back to Kamui. 

"Ah, yes. Very much. That you would go all the way to Nohr to pick these flowers up for me..."

Kamui notices the crack in her voice and she grabs a hold of her shoulder, letting the flowers go. "Syalla?"

The girl rubs at her eyes and tries to avoid gazing at Kamui as much as she can. "It's nothing, Lady Kamui. Do not worry for me, please."

"It's not nothing! You're crying." She places her hands on the girl's cheeks and rubs soothing circles with her thumb to calm her down. After a few minutes of the girl staying quiet, occasionally hiccuping, she finally speaks to her.

"I'm scared, Kamui. Scared that one day we'll stop being together and it pains me so much that I cannot even enjoy my time with you in the present. One day we'll both disappear from this world with no traces left behind and be separated. It reminds me of that fortune from long ago, and I still don't want to meet you in another life, I want to enjoy my time here with you as I am and you are, but I can't. My mind won't let go off cynic thoughts, of despair and hopelessness. It's...tiring."

"Syalla..." Her hand had fallen to touch hers and she wanted to hug her deeply, to soothe her wounds and take the pain away but she also wants her to have some space when she's so vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Kamui. Here you are bringing me flowers and showing what a dedicated lover you are to me and all I ever do is cause you trouble."

She finally can't take it and pulls Syalla into a hug, her head pushed to her chest.

"Syalla, you don't trouble me. You're always there for me when I need you. There's nothing you have to do to prove that you love me, I wanted to bring you these flowers to see if you would like them. Because I want to see you smile."

The Diviner sniffs and gazes at Kamui's red eyes before she gives a small smile. "You're amazing Kamui, you truly are. You always try to find the best in people."

"Because I know everyone deserves a chance." She whispers placing a kiss on Syalla's cheek. The girl cleans her wet cheeks before she notices the flowers on the ground and picks them up. 

"You also deserve a gift. What would you like me to gift you with, Lady Kamui? I could hex up some servants to do your house cleaning or some-"

Kamui kisses her deeply before she could continue. She kisses back happily but is left wanting for more when Kamui leans back. 

"I didn't mean to stop you, I apologize. But I don't really need a gift from you apart from this, you spending time together with me. That's all I need."

They both smile at each other and laugh, the sounds echoing in their secluded place. They spend their free time whispering and kissing until the sun falls for the night. 

Next time, she'll finally give her the ring she's been hiding in her room.  


End file.
